Verdadera y Profundamente
by Minako-Aino-san
Summary: [Yaoi]Afrodita está profundamente enamorado pero no se atreve a confesarlo...


Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a **Masami Kurumada**

**_Este fic está dedicado a mis queridas Zuster, con mucho cariño._**

-----------------------------------------

**Verdadera y profundamente**

**.:. I'll be your dream,  
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope,  
I'll be your love be everything that you need .:.**

_'Como hubiera querido que notara mi existencia desde que llegó, que supiera que yo le veo incluso a veces con devoción, que querría estar cerca de él, que…'_

Pensaba Afrodita de piscis mientras daba vueltas en la explanada del santuario aguardando por sus compañeros, esa mañana se había despertado mucho antes de lo esperado, casi no había podido dormir durante la noche...

_'…Si al menos supiera lo mucho que me agrada…'_

-¿Afrodita?- preguntó un curioso caballero de aries, completamente extrañado de ver a su pisciano amigo tan temprano.

-¡Ah Mu, me asustaste, pensé que estaba solo, no te ví llegar- Mu había logrado extraer a Afrodita de sus pensamientos, pero aún se encontraba curioso el ariano.

-¿Qué te ocurre Afrodita? llevas días así, pensativo, distraído…-

-Ahh nada Mu, solo soy distraído de por sí- el sueco comenzaba a caminar hacia las escaleras para después sentarse, seguido de su compañero de batallas…

-Si tienes algún problema y te puedo ayudar no dudes en pedírmelo ¿de acuerdo?-

-Claro que sí Mu, gracias-

Los demás caballeros fueron llegando a la explanada en pequeños grupos, algunos con expresión de flojera, otros entusiasmados por ver con quién les tocaría entrenar en esa ocasión. Cada uno parecía en su propio mundo, por fortuna no habían tenido sangrientas batallas y parecía no haber amenaza de alguna.  
Mu por ser uno de los más centrados y responsables era el que por lo general (a menos que llegara tarde) organizaba y distribuía las parejas de entrenamiento:

-Bien, aunque esta vez no fui el primero en llegar a la explanada, es mejor que organicemos rápido quién entrenará con quién-

Los demás caballeros dorados quedaron extrañados por el comentario del lemuriano, hasta que el escorpión se atrevió a preguntar:

-Si no fuiste tú Mu ¿quién llegó primero?- los demás apoyaron la pregunta de Milo con la mirada algunos, y otros asintiendo con la cabeza…

-Esta vez Afrodita llegó primero- ante la respuesta muchos rieron discretamente ¿cómo era posible que Afrodita llegase primero si por lo general era el último? y por lo cual siempre le tocaba Aldebarán para entrenar- pero ya es hora que decidamos… como Afrodita y yo fuimos los primeros en llegar entrenaremos juntos, Milo entrenará con Aldebarán por haber sido el último, Camus con Aioria, Deathmask y Shura, Shaka con Saga, y… Saga ¿acaso Kanon volverá a saltarse el entrenamiento?-

El mayor de los gemelos solo negó con la cabeza reprobando la actitud irresponsable de su hermano:

–No lo sé Mu, pero silo hace no será la primera vez mi hermano es un estúpido, ya no tiene remedio- todos comenzaron a reírse por el comentario de Saga hacia su hermano menor, todos menos uno, Afrodita de piscis volvía a hundirse en sus pensamientos

_'¿Acaso a Kanon no le importa el santuario? Si por lo menos pudiera acercarme y preguntarle'_

La actitud de Afrodita no pasó desapercibida por el mayor de los geminianos quien le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda para hacerle reaccionar:

-Afrodita ¿qué tienes?-

-¿Eh? Nada Saga, es que he estado algo distraído, pero es todo, no te preocupes, vamos a entrenar…- el sueco se alejó lentamente de la mayoría de sus compañeros que aún se burlaban de Kanon y su flojera, Mu acompañó a Afrodita a un extremo de la explanada para comenzar su entrenamiento. Poco tiempo después todos se encontraban ya entrenando…

**.:. I love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do…  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
'cause I'm counting on  
A new beginning.  
A reason for living.  
A deeper meaning .:. **

Después del entrenamiento cada uno se retiró a su respectivo templo para ducharse y después acudir al salón principal para comer y recibir instrucciones del Patriarca Shion. Afrodita recién había salido de la ducha, aún inmerso en sus pensamientos, tanto que no notó la presencia de uno de sus compañeros que le esperaba sentado sobre su cómoda cama…

-¿Ya te despiertas?-

-¿Eh¡Ah! Eres tú Saga ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?- preguntó Afrodita más que desganado mientras se acomodaba el mojado cabello con sus manos.

-Me preocupó tu distracción durante toda la mañana, normalmente estás atento, sobre todo en los entrenamientos, esta mañana Mu te dio una arrastrada horrible y no ví que te afectara ensuciarte como lo hiciste- se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la puerta

-Ya te dije Saga, estoy distraído, ahora no me molestes ¿quieres? Necesito aclarar mi mente-

Saga salió de la habitación, suponía lo que le pasaba a Afrodita sin embargo, no podía creer que alguien como Afrodita pudiese fijarse en alguien como su hermano Kanon. El mayor de los gemelos dudaba de la existencia de sensatez en Kanon, imaginaba que si Afrodita se acercara a Kanon, este lo rechazaría abiertamente muy a su "sensible" estilo (dícese de burlas y quizás hasta golpes) o lo aceptaría con tal de lastimarlo y poder burlarse después, nunca había estado de acuerdo con las maneras de su hermanito pero sabía que si algo iba a suceder, sucedería intentara impedirlo, o no.

Al llegar al templo principal, Saga se topó inmediatamente con el causante de sus desvelos (por pleitos y escándalos), su hermanito Kanon, quien al verle tan pensativo le dijo:

-Vaya Saga veo que has decidido matar las pocas neuronas que quedan ya en esa cabeza tuya- el tono burlón de Kanon no le era agradable para nada a Saga, quien cerrando los ojos y continuando con su camino alcanzó a responder:

-¡No sé porque llamas la atención¿Qué puedes tener tú? Aparte de grosero y maleducado no tienes nada- dicho esto por fin Saga se alejó de su hermano menor.

Kanon no se esperaba una respuesta así de su hermano, se esperaba algún golpe o alguna burla de regreso pero no, solo un reclamo a algo que ni el podía controlar, sin embargo la respuesta de Saga no hizo otra cosa que picar la curiosidad de Kanon, tenía que averiguar el porque su hermano mayor pudo haber expresado eso, o mejor dicho por quién.

Pasado un rato ya se encontraban todos en el comedor almorzando entre cuchicheos, Kanon estaba tratando de averiguar quién había podido fijarse en el, tanto que su hermano mayor se encontraba preocupado, recorrió a todos y cada uno de sus compañeros intentando descubrir de quién de ellos pudo haberle reclamado Saga

_'Milo no puede ser, está loco por el francés y viceversa, aunque lo niegue; Aioria esta con Marín así que no; Aldebarán no, Mu tampoco, Deathmask menos, Shura… lo dudo¡Afrodita de piscis¡lo tengo! Es Afrodita pero… ¿a Saga le gusta Afrodita? O… ¿porqué estaba molesto entonces?'_

Terminado el almuerzo y habiendo también recibido ya sus instrucciones por parte de Shion todos comenzaron a abandonar el templo principal, para Kanon era el comienzo de su investigación, tenía que averiguar si Saga estaba interesado en Afrodita y por eso estaba molesto, y que mejor manera que acercándose al pisciano… Volteó en búsqueda de su presa quien platicaba con Mu cerca del templo de piscis así que decidió acercarse tranquilamente y ser amable

_'Siendo amable tengo más probabilidades de lograr mi cometido, no puedo perder esta oportunidad de molestar a Saga, es única'_

Pensaba mientras se acercaba con una ligera sonrisa al pisciano y al ariano, la actitud de Kanon no pasó desapercibida por Mu, sin embargo Afrodita solo notó la sonrisa de Kanon y que estaba acercándose a ellos.

-Hola Mu, hola Afrodita ¿cómo están?-

-Bien Kanon, bueno Afrodita te veo después yo me voy a mi templo, tengo cosas que hacer, adiós Kanon- dijo el lemuriano mientras comenzaba su partida a Aries. Ante esto Afrodita solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien Kanon, y tu¿cómo estas?- preguntó el sueco un tanto nervioso

-Muy bien Afrodita, aunque anoche no pude dormir mucho, Saga hizo mucho ruido anoche-

-Ya veo… ¿por eso no fuiste al entrenamiento?-

-Ah no, no me gusta eso, es una pérdida de tiempo- expresó Kanon mientras se sentaba en las escaleras con actitud reflexiva –No creo que haya batallas por ahora, solo es algo para que no perdamos "la costumbre" y eso me aburre-

-Ya veo Kanon…por eso no entrenas…- se sentó al lado de Kanon sin perder de vista sus facciones, ese geminiano le gustaba, si bien no era muy expresivo lo era más que Saga, Afrodita no sabía exactamente qué era lo que más le llamaba la atención del menor de los gemelos pero no podía dejar de mirarlo, y eso el astuto Kanon, lo acababa de notar…

**.:. I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
'til the sky falls down on me... .:. **

Pasaron un buen rato platicando y mirándose fugazmente, como para evitar que el otro se diera cuenta que estaba siendo admirado. Comenzó a anochecer cuando Kanon por fin se levantó y después de ofrecer ayuda a Afrodita para levantarse comenzaron a caminar dentro del templo de piscis. Una vez dentro:

-¿Quieres agua o un té Kanon?-

-Claro¿Porqué no? Un té estaría de maravilla, gracias Afrodita- el pisciano caminó dentro de la cocina para preparar el té mientras el menor de los geminianos se sentaba en un cómodo sillón

'¿Porqué no me he atrevido? La idea es hacer esto rápido para fastidiar a Saga y estoy siendo muy amable para hacerlo, tengo que apresurarme, es ahora o nunca'

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la cocina donde el sueco se hallaba frente a la estufa preparando el té, caminó hacia Afrodita y colocándose detrás de él comenzó a besar de forma suave el cuello del pisciano, Afrodita al sentir los cálidos labios de Kanon en su blanco cuello cerró sus ojos y comenzó a suspirar, quería estar con Kanon no podía negarlo.

Volteó para poder besar los labios que tanto había ansiado, rodeó el cuello del geminiano con sus brazos y al principio fue solo un cálido roce que Kanon fue profundizando muy lentamente, sin pensarlo mucho Kanon estaba dejándose llevar por las caricias del pisciano y las iba correspondiendo sin saber exactamente la razón de su extraño cambio de actitud….

**.:. And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry…  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty.  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of…  
The highest powers.  
In lonely hours.  
The tears devour you… .:. **

Las caricias se tornaban cada vez más apasionadas, aún, Kanon quería fastidiar a Saga, sin importar nada, sin embargo algo en su actitud hacia Afrodita había cambiado… no sabía qué, pero esa sensación no le gustaba nada…

_'¿Qué pasa conmigo? Acaso… ¡No! No puede ser, no puede gustarme estar con él… yo… ¡si! yo solo quiero fastidiar a Saga, seguro es eso y como está siendo placentero… si, es eso…'_

Las manos de Afrodita recorrían suavemente la espalda de Kanon logrando que este se dejase llevar por su propia pasión se abrazó al cuerpo de Afrodita y dejándose caer sobre un sillón, besó el cuello del sueco con devoción descendiendo por el blanco pecho del peliazul, Afrodita suspiraba entregadamente mientras acariciaba el largo cabello del geminiano, mantenía sus ojos cerrados para poder disfrutar al máximo las sensaciones que Kanon le regalaba cada segundo…

-Kanon… ahh Kanon…- decía entre suspiros el pisciano, mientras Kanon continuaba besando su cuerpo, hasta que…

-¡KANON¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁS?- era la voz de Saga… Kanon podía reconocer esa voz a kilómetros y no le agradaba nada que lo interrumpiese… con fastidio y desgano se levantó lentamente del sillón ayudando a un confundido Afrodita que no sabía cómo reaccionar hasta que Saga entró al templo hecho una furia…

-¡Maldición Kanon te estoy buscando desde hace horas¿te está molestando Afrodita?- preguntó Saga visiblemente molesto

-No Saga, para nada de hecho fue mi culpa que Kanon no regresara temprano a géminis, lo entretuve platicando, no te molestes con él…- Afrodita lucía una amable sonrisa que tranquilizó de inmediato al mayor de los gemelos, y que había dejado completamente confundido a Kanon…

_'¿Porqué habrá dicho eso a mi hermano?'_

Pensaba el geminiano mientras seguía a un ya más tranquilo Saga rumbo a géminis… pero no pudo evitar acercarse a Afrodita para despedirse con un fugaz beso

-Te veo luego...- se marcho dejando a Afrodita con una gran sonrisa, que obviamente no pasó desapercibida por el geminiano.

La noche era clara, se podían admirar las estrellas y la luz de luna bañaba el paisaje de plata, Afrodita se encontraba sentado cerca del templo principal admirándolo mientras recordaba lo sucedido horas antes en su templo… con Kanon

_'Quiero estar con él y espero que el quiera estar conmigo… cielos… como me fascina estar con él… verlo… si tan solo lo supiera…'_

-¿No es muy tarde para que estés fuera de tu templo Afrodita?- preguntaba Camus de acuario al sueco para traerlo de regreso a la realidad…

-¡Ah! Camus eres tú… perdóname pero estaba muy inmerso en mis pensamientos- respondió Afrodita mientras se levantaba de la escalinata y comenzaba el camino de regreso a su templo

-Estás pensando en Kanon ¿cierto?- preguntó Camus con mirada comprensiva

-Yo, si, bueno… tú sabes…- Afrodita sabía que Camus ya había notado su interés en Kanon, al igual que Mu, no podría mentirles al respecto

-Creo que Kanon es un patán, pero eso ya te lo había dicho Afrodita, creo que no necesito repetírtelo- ambos caballeros dorados caminaban rumbo a Piscis

-Lo sé Camus… pero no puedo evitarlo, es decir, Kanon me gusta, y yo…- Camus se detuvo de golpe y mirando a su sonrojado compañero, respondió serenamente:

-Te entiendo, sólo cuídate Afrodita- Camus continuó su camino rumbo a su templo dejando al sueco totalmente helado, pocos segundos después reaccionó y regresó a su templo para descansar.

_**"-Kanon te amo, hace mucho tiempo he estado enamorado de ti, yo…-Kanon silenciaba al sueco con un apasionado beso, al cual Afrodita correspondió con igual deseo y pasión… una vez separados:  
-Yo también te amo Afrodita de Piscis- decía Kanon mientras rozaba la blanca mejilla del pisciano quien al sentir el roce se sonrojaba –Siempre me has gustado, quiero estar contigo, siempre contigo- ante estas palabras Afrodita abrazó a Kanon mientras besaba su frente…"**_

La mañana llegaba, los primeros rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana de la habitación del doceavo templo, despertando a su guardián quien había tenido, una vez más el mismo sueño…

**.:. I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me... .:.**

Pasado el entrenamiento todos se fueron a sus templos para asearse y después subir al templo principal a desayunar, Kanon no había asistido al entrenamiento y Afrodita comenzaba a impacientarse, no sabía el porqué Kanon no había asistido…

Corrió a su templo, tomó un delicioso baño de regadera el cual disfrutó más que cualquier otro, sentía como el agua recorría su cuerpo, acariciándolo, estaba relajándose, tenía que confesarle a Kanon lo que sentía por el, estaba decidido, lo haría, el problema era cuando…

Todos se encontraban en el templo principal disfrutando el desayuno cuando los geminianos hicieron su aparición en el comedor, lucían enfadados el uno con el otro, realmente no era novedad verlos así, siempre discutían por cualquier nimiedad así que no era para darle demasiada importancia, después ellos mismos se arreglaban y todo quedaba igual.

Durante el desayuno Kanon miraba disimuladamente al pisciano intentando que este no se diera cuenta del hecho, sin embargo no contaba con que Afrodita tenía una gran intuición como buen pisciano que era. Saga ya sospechaba las intenciones de su hermano menor sin embargo temía que Kanon saliera quemado con su propio fuego

_'Ese Kanon… ¿Acaso pretende molestarme jugando con Afrodita? Está loco… como si Afrodita de Piscis me importara… pero… pensándolo bien Afrodita de Piscis puede ayudarme a que Kanon se deje de estupideces…'_

-¿Ya acabaste Kanon?- preguntó Saga mientras se levantaba de la silla

-Aún no Saga, pero si tanto te urge ¿Por qué no te vas a Géminis?- respondió el menor de los gemelos con hastío

-Como quieras hermanito…- Saga comenzaba a alejarse de su gemelo con rumbo a donde Afrodita charlaba con Mu

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor Afrodita?- preguntó en tono casi inaudible Saga a un confundido Afrodita

-Claro, ahora vuelvo Mu-

-Está bien Afrodita te veo luego- Mu se retiró con Aldebarán mientras Afrodita y Saga caminaban fuera del templo principal ante la mirada curiosa de Kanon…

-¿Y bien Saga¿Qué necesitas?- preguntó finalmente Afrodita en tono sereno

-Verás Afrodita… como lo diré, Kanon es un problema mayúsculo, no solo para mí sino para todo el que lo rodea, por eso y porque noto que te mira mucho quiero evitarte cualquier problema- Saga explicaba tranquilamente el problema mientras Afrodita lo miraba confundido y finalmente asentía ligeramente con la cabeza -¿Podría pedirte que te alejes de mi hermano por tu bien?- finalmente preguntó Saga después de largo minutos de explicaciones

-¿Cómo dices Saga?- preguntó Afrodita en tono confuso con los ojos muy abiertos

-Sí, Afrodita, Kanon sólo gusta de jugar con los demás con el fin de molestar a todos incluyéndome a mí-

-De acuerdo Saga pero… ¿Tú crees que tu hermano me quiere molestar para molestarte¿Es eso?-

-Sí, estoy muy seguro de eso- finalizó Saga mientras daba un par de palmadas en la espalda del sueco y se despidió –Lo pido por tu propio bien Afrodita, espero lo entiendas, te veo luego-

-Sí, sí, claro Saga- Afrodita continuó caminando hacia piscis completamente ausente del exterior, sumergido en sus pensamientos…

_'Será cierto lo que Saga me dijo… y si… y si Kanon solo quiere acercarse para dejar en mal a su hermano Saga… será mejor que me aleje… quizás Saga tiene razón y su hermano es una insensible que gusta de burlarse de los demás…'_

-¿Afrodita?- Kanon seguía a Afrodita durante su caminar mientras lo llamaba y este continuaba caminando sin emitir una sola palabra -¿Afrodita¿Qué te dijo Saga?... ¿Estás bien?- continuaba siguiéndolo hasta llegar al templo de Piscis donde un agotado Afrodita se dejaba caer en el sillón para reaccionar y descubrir a un totalmente confundido Kanon que le miraba con algo de preocupación

-¿Kanon¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó el sueco mientras se levantaba y se acercaba lentamente al geminiano

-Te ví hablar con Saga y cuando te hablé no me respondiste, me preocupaste…-

-¡Ahh! Nada, estoy bien Kanon, tú no te preocupes, solo me distraje- dijo el pisciano de forma tranquilizadora mientras se sentaba nuevamente en el sillón, Kanon le miraba confundido y se sentaba a su lado si despegar su mirada del rostro meditabundo de Afrodita

-Afrodita ¿Seguro que estás bien?-

-Sí Kanon, estoy bien… es sólo que… olvídalo- Kanon terminó de confundirse aún más cuando se percató que el pisciano cerraba sus ojos que estaban llenos de lágrimas, dejó escapar una lágrima a través de sus mejillas, Kanon se sintió culpable sin saber porqué

_'¿Qué sucede?… será que Saga lo lastimó, o le dijo que tenía planeado hacer… rayos…'_

-¿Kanon¿Todo bien?- preguntó Afrodita al notar el cambio repentino de actitud del geminiano

-¿Eh? Si, estoy bien Afrodita ¿qué te dijo Saga? Dímelo por favor- Kanon sujetó al pisciano de ambos brazos y este le miraba atónito

-¿Por qué quieres saber? No me dijo nada importante-

-No te creo ¿qué te dijo Saga sobre mí Afrodita?- insistió el geminiano

-Que eres un insensible que gusta de jugar con los demás con tal de divertirte, eso ¿contento?- dijo el sueco mientras se separaba del menor de los gemelos

-Saga…- Kanon bajó la mirada y su semblante parecía aún más preocupado que antes

-¿todo bien?- preguntó Afrodita ya en tono de fastidio

-Sí, si pero… ¿Le creíste? Digo… sobre todo después de… ayer- dijo Kanon titubeante

-No sé- Afrodita quería evitar que Kanon notara aún más sus sentimientos hacia él, no sabía si lo que Saga había dicho era cierto o solo otra de las bromas pesadas que solían gastarse entre ellos.

Se puso de pie finalmente y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del templo de Piscis, ante la mirada triste de Afrodita, Kanon caminaba pensativo... ¿Acaso le afectaba tanto si Afrodita le creía a Saga? No lo sabía, pero era seguro que tenía que averiguarlo, salió del templo sin que Afrodita dijese nada, eso lo… ¿Lastimaba¿Confundía?

_'¿Por qué¿Acaso siento algo por Afrodita que no quiero admitir?... y si es eso… ¿Cómo lograr que me crea?... Maldito Saga…'_

Se alejó un poco del santuario, quería pensar, tenía que definir qué sentía por el pisciano… tarea nada fácil por cierto, era sabido que lo que Saga le había contado a Afrodita no era mentira pero también era cierto que todos podemos cambiar alguna vez…

En piscis, Afrodita daba vueltas pensando en la extraña actitud de Kanon, no sabía porqué Kanon había reaccionado así…

_'Si no le hubiera afectado lo que me dijo Saga seguramente no se habría ido así… a menos que… sea parte de su jueguito, no puedo caer, Saga tiene razón su hermano seguramente es un insensible que gusta de jugar con los demás…no puedo amarlo así…'_

Kanon llegaba a géminis al anochecer, su hermano ya le aguardaba sentado en las escaleras

-¿Por qué hasta ahora Kanon¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó impaciente Saga.

-Llegué hasta ahora porque tuve cosas que hacer, y si no te importa me voy a descansar, adiós- Kanon entró al templo y se dirigió a la habitación ya sin siquiera escuchar a un molesto Saga llamarle:

-¡MALDICIÓN KANON VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!- se dio cuenta que algo se traía Kanon, quería saberlo pero entendía que debería esperar a verle más tranquilo –maldición… mañana será- se dijo a sí mismo y también se retiró a descansar.

'Tengo que decírselo, tiene que creerme, lo haré cuando Saga por fin se haya dormido… sí, debo hacerlo'

**.:. Oh can't you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'cause it's standing right here before you.  
All that you need will surely come... .:.**

Esperó a que Saga estuviera perfectamente dormido, eran como las tres de la madrugada cuando por fin Kanon salió de su alcoba con rumbo al templo de Piscis…

_'Espero me crea, tengo que hacer todo lo posible para que me crea…'_

Entró sigilosamente al templo, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible se coló a la habitación donde el pisciano dormía apaciblemente, se quedó mirándolo un par de minutos, estaba maravillado contemplando la belleza del sueco mientras dormía podría estar así por horas pero sabía que tenía que hablar con Afrodita, tenía que confesarle todo antes que Saga dijera más… se acercó lentamente al lecho donde Afrodita dormía, retiró algunos cabellos de su rostro causando al sueco un ligero cosquilleo que provocó que despertara exaltado

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Afrodita preocupado viendo desesperadamente a su alrededor para buscar motivos

-Shhh… tranquilo Afrodita soy yo, Kanon- dijo Kanon mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama

-¿Kanon¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora¿Pasa algo malo?- preguntó aún alarmado el pisciano

-No, tú tranquilo, sólo he venido a verte- ante el comentario el sueco se sonrojó notablemente conmoviendo al geminiano quien le observaba atentamente

-¿Kanon? Yo…- Kanon posó suavemente su mano sobre los labios de Afrodita para que no dijera más...

-Afrodita… sé que lo que te dijo Saga describe perfectamente mi modo de actuar, pero debo confesarte algo, yo… yo pretendía jugar contigo porque creí que a Saga le gustabas y sabes que mi hermano y yo no nos llevamos a las mil maravillas, pero ayer cuando estuvimos juntos, cuando te besé sentí algo diferente-

-Kanon por favor…- interrumpió apenado Afrodita –No sigas, no necesito que me expliques nada, me gustaría poder decirte que si quieres te ayudo a molestar a Saga pero no puedo… siempre me has gustado mucho Kanon, no me atrevía a decírtelo y de hecho hoy iba a hacerlo pero…- bajó la cabeza apenado

-Saga…- continuó el menor de los gemelos

-Sí, lo que me dijo Saga sobre ti y tus juegos me hizo caer en la cuenta de que era muy probable que pasara lo mismo con lo sucedido aquí ayer- dijo levantando el rostro, los hermosos ojos azules de Afrodita comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, las cuales lentamente salían recorriendo las blancas mejillas del pisciano –No pienso dejar que juegues conmigo también- concluyó convencido

-Pero Afrodita no me dejaste terminar… yo siento algo por ti, me gustas demasiado tenía que descubrirlo y lo hice, no te pido que olvides mi estupidez, solo te suplico me des la oportunidad de demostrarte que esta vez es diferente, que puedo cambiar- pedía el griego mientras tomaba las manos de Afrodita entre las suyas ante la mirada atónita del sueco

_'Acaso no lo notas Afrodita… esta vez soy diferente…'_

Afrodita cerró sus ojos y retiró sus manos de entre las de Kanon y comenzó a caminar con rumbo a la ventana de su habitación con semblante melancólico

_'Por favor no cierres tus ojos… haré lo que esté en mí para hacerte feliz…'_

-Yo te amo desde hace mucho Kanon… pero no quiero ser uno de tus juegos, quiero estar contigo pero no para que molestes a Saga, no para que te diviertas a mí costilla- finalmente Afrodita se recargó contra la pared de frente al geminiano quien le miraba atento y comenzaba a acercarse al sueco lentamente:

-Dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo cambiar, de demostrármelo a mí mismo también- comenzó a acariciar las suaves y enrojecidas mejillas del pisciano quien al sentir el roce de las manos de Kanon sobre su rostro cerró sus ojos dejando escapar un par de lágrimas que fueron secadas con los labios del geminiano provocando que Afrodita abriese sus ojos y se sonrojara más, ante la expresión de sorpresa del pisciano, el menor de los gemelos besó tímidamente los suaves labios de Afrodita, al contacto el pisciano correspondió el beso abrazando al geminiano y con total entrega profundizó el beso…

Las manos de Kanon recorrían cada centímetro de la tersa piel del cuerpo de Afrodita quien le miraba con ternura correspondiendo las caricias del geminiano con ligeros gemidos ahogados, Kanon extasiado comenzaba a recorrer el cuerpo del sueco con sus labios provocando que los gemidos de Afrodita aumentaran en intensidad, Kanon se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo del pisciano arrancando de este fuertes gemidos, Afrodita comenzó a acariciar la espalda y besar los hombros del geminiano mientras este continuaba besando el cuello y rostro del sueco… las caricias de Afrodita en la espalda de Kanon ya le anunciaban a este que el pisciano estaba al borde del éxtasis, procedió a levantarse y levantar consigo a Afrodita mientras le besaba apasionadamente, de pronto Afrodita guió su mano hacia la entrepierna del geminiano, las manos del sueco estaban volviéndolo loco…

**.:. I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love be everything that you need.  
I'll love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do... .:.**

La mañana llegó al santuario de Athena, desde muy temprano se escuchaba el movimiento en el templo principal, algunos caballeros dorados ya se encontraban desayunando, la luz del sol despertó a Kanon quien al voltear pudo, de nuevo, contemplar la belleza del pisciano mientras dormía, recordó con una ligera sonrisa en los labios la experiencia de la noche anterior y besó uno de los hombros del sueco para despertarle:

-Afrodita…- murmuró cerca de la oreja del pisciano –nos perdimos el entrenamiento…-

-Mmmh… ¿Entrenamiento?- preguntó Afrodita mientras abría sus bellos ojos azules y se encontraba con los de Kanon -¿Nos perdimos el entrenamiento dices?- preguntó nuevamente

-Si… ahora ya están desayunando- respondió mientras se levantaba del lecho que habían compartido durante la noche

-Cielos… pero ¿Saga? Tú crees que…- el sueco estaba visiblemente preocupado, Kanon volteó a mirarlo mientras se vestía y tranquilamente respondió:

-No te preocupes, Saga ya debe saberlo y no creo que se meta ¿Te afecta todavía lo que mi hermano te dijo?-

-No Kanon, no es eso- respondió el sueco mientras se ponía de pie y jalaba su ropa para después entrar al baño a darse una ducha, Kanon se sentó sobre la cama esperando a Afrodita para subir al templo principal.

Afrodita sentía el agua recorrer su cuerpo, recordaba con alegría lo vivido la noche anterior, había estado a punto de correr a Kanon, sin embargo no pudo, las palabras que el geminiano le había dicho habían logrado convencerlo…

_'Quiero ser tu sueño Kanon… que me ames como yo a ti…'_

**.:. I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me .:. **

Salió del baño y mientras se peinaba el cabello, Kanon se acercó lentamente por detrás de Afrodita para abrazarle y besar su mejilla

-Apúrate que ellos ya están desayunando…- percibió el delicado aroma que cubría al pisciano y volvió a besarle

-Ya voy Kanon, no me gusta verme desarreglado-

-Me gustas Afrodita, no sabía como decírtelo antes, gracias por darme la oportunidad-

-Kanon…- murmuró Afrodita mientras volteaba para ver al geminiano a los ojos y abrazarle, al separarse Afrodita tomó la mano del geminiano y mientras caminaba rumbo a la salida de la habitación dijo mientras sonreía:

-Será mejor que nos apuremos, no queremos que se acaben toda la comida ¿ó si?- Kanon sonrió ligeramente ante el comentario y apretando la mano del sueco finalizó:

-Tienes razón Afrodita, vayamos ya…- subieron las escaleras rumbo al templo principal para desayunar…

**Fin**

**-----------------------------------------**

Espero haya sido de su agrado.

_Gracias a: mis queridas Zuster por todo su apoyo y a Kraken por las correcciones en este fic.._

**Mina Zuster.**


End file.
